


(Podfic of) Just Another Lucky Outcome

by chemm80



Category: Justified
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Tim couldn't even tell if he was joking or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) Just Another Lucky Outcome

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Another Lucky Outcome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/753801) by [carolinablu85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinablu85/pseuds/carolinablu85). 



**Title:** [Just Another Lucky Outcome](http://archiveofourown.org/works/753801)  
 **Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/carolinablu85/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/carolinablu85/)**carolinablu85**  
 **Fandom, Pairing:** Justified, Gen, Tim Gutterson, Raylan Givens, Rachel Brooks, Art Mullen  
 **Rating:** General Audiences  
 **Summary:** Sometimes Tim couldn't even tell if he was joking or not.

They’d each given him that quick-side-glance, casually-voiced ‘y’alright?’ thing, the kind they always did after a ‘good’ shooting, the kind that always made it easy for him to shrug off, move along. Nothing to see here. “I got blood on my nice shirt, you know how hard that is to get out?”

 

 

 **Length:** 36:42

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Justified/Just%20Another%20Lucky%20Outcome%20by%20Carolinablu85%20take%202.mp3) (Click for streaming link; Right-click and Save-As to download) || 35.2 MB


End file.
